


god tier shit

by InternationalNastyGirl



Category: m. pan
Genre: F/F
Language: Български
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalNastyGirl/pseuds/InternationalNastyGirl
Summary: why
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	god tier shit

Pamgle banged her. She banged her hard. Pamgle was sixteen, going on seventeen. She was sixty eight going on sixty nine, if you know what I mean. While this was most likely pedophilia, Pamgle didn't give a fuck; she just wanted to get a fuck. She'd always been attracted to older women anyway, especially this hot senior (not citizen) from school named Bez. This chick had it all. The tits, the ass, the teeth. Everything she wanted in a woman. 

Back to the oldie however still Goldie she'd done the tango with. Her name was Blossom and she was going to next week from old age. No biggie tho because she had lived a full life. Her boyfriend Cooper did not know this however. He expected she would live forever. Pamgle planned to swoop in and soothe the grieving boyfriend of her former lover upon her death. 

After she'd done what she wanted with Cooper, she would execute her big plan to get Bez to notice her. First, she would kill Bez's lover, Jeff Goldblum. Then, she would kill Bez's parents, Daenerys Targaryen and Steve from Minecraft. Bez most likely wouldn't notice her completely after this however and so she would do anything to get her eye. This anything is that she would buy her a record player. Bez really wants a record player. Please Pamgle buy Bez a record player. After this, they would smoosh in the moonlight, die immediately afterwards, and fester there together forever. Pamgle would execute this plan next Friday. 

To be continued.....  
Like for a pt. 2


End file.
